1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a power supply system, a power supply method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable terminals such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs, note PCs and the like are equipped with a battery to thereby eliminate their power cable to enhance the portability and user-friendliness. Also, there is known a technology relevant to a battery charger which charges a battery in a non-contact (wireless) manner without using any connecting means such as a connector.
Further, multifunction peripherals (MFPs) are linked with the above portable terminals and are getting able to perform desired print output and scanner input via a wireless network. As a technology for linking an MFP to portable terminals, there is known a technology which supplies the power to portable terminals through a wireless power supply using an MFP as a power supply point. With this technology, the portable terminals are able to perform processing free from anxiety of battery run-out while being linked with the MFP.
Furthermore, there is known a technology which controls the power supply amount in such a power supply system. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-83085 discusses a technique in which the power amount at the power supply side and the power amount at the power consuming side are compared, and an electric apparatus consuming the power is selected according to the power generation source at the supply side.
In a wireless power supply system, since a receiving device is configured as wireless, it is conceivable that the receiving device moves while receiving the power from an MFP and the location thereof may change. Thus, there is a possibility of occurrence of a problem due to the change of the location of the receiving device while receiving the power. For example, there is a possibility that an obstacle is positioned between an MFP as a power supply unit and a receiving device, and the power supply may be blocked by the obstacle. Also, there is a possibility that a power receivable foreign matter is positioned between an MFP and a receiving device, and the power may be supplied to the foreign matter from the MFP. In the wireless power supply system, it is desired to eliminate problems caused by a power supply target being a wireless device to achieve efficient power supply processing.